


处处吻 下

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 你爱热吻却永不爱人





	处处吻 下

**Author's Note:**

> 真·命题作文

这个吻的时间超出了德拉科的想象，这让他不得不努力在对方短暂离开的间隙呼吸，但这反而让他更加清晰的感受了对方的信息素

这并不是常见的气味，事实上，德拉科在成年分化之后接触过形形色色的alpha，当然这些alpha的信息素虽然不尽相同，但德拉科大体也都可以分辨个清楚，不过这一次显然遇到了一个特别的alpha  
——很难形容的味道

或许不该用气味来形容，这大概是一种有温度的信息素

是热  
非常热

大约是因为他本身的体温就比常人要低一些，即使处在发情期，也不会比omega那般容易‘燥热’，所以在对方刚刚触碰到他的嘴唇时，他就感受到了，起先并没有注意，只是在唇瓣厮磨之后，才发现对方如同一个热源一般，即使只有唇瓣的接触，德拉科仍然感到了热，甚至他觉得这间屋子的水汽都在逐渐被这种热蒸发，然后消失。

这可不是个好预兆。  
因为，这显然加速了他的发情

升温的空气和逐渐干燥起来的喉咙，让他开始变得焦躁，但德拉科很清楚自己除了偏头，让对方的嘴唇落在自己的面颊上之外，别无他法

绑紧自己的带子，柔软但却柔韧，他忍不住皱了皱眉，对方似乎也发现了他的纠结，于是紧接着他的眉心就得到了一个亲吻。

在这个接触的瞬间，德拉科因散开的袍子裸露出来的肌肤擦过了蕾丝织物，紧接着他感到了这个热源贴紧了自己

要命——  
他感到了渴

要知道，德拉科的身边并不缺alpha，当然也不乏优秀的alpha，但是不得不说在此之前的每一次发情期，他都是靠着抑制剂与自制力度过的

坦白讲，德拉科对于自己是个omega这件事并没有很大的不满，但只是他骨子里与生俱来的挑剔让他实在是无法对那些对他谄媚的alpha生出一丝丝好感。

成年后的发情期的确让他遭受了极大的折磨，不过这与他的高傲相比，德拉科认为不值一提，不过在今天，他第一次对自己的自制力有了怀疑。

刚刚与对方隔着织物的相贴仿佛只是一瞬间，德拉科以为他即将被全面‘攻陷’，但事实上却是——

他仍然在被亲吻

只是亲吻

从眉心到鼻尖，辗转到双唇

不过只是亲吻，已经让他感到心如擂鼓，他的双手难耐的攥紧，德拉科最后的自制力告诉自己还不到‘求饶’的时候

隔着丝带，他只能去猜，是谁，谁在这样‘小心’的折磨自己

 

不知过了多久，德拉科因为发情带来的热混合着空气中的热，让他的意识逐渐涣散，一直绷紧的身体在不知不觉中放松。

德拉科知道他快要在与欲望的搏斗中认输了

他只觉得自己下腹的燥热都不及在自己脖颈吮吻的唇瓣，德拉科知道自己的脖颈现在一定好看的要命

但即使要顶着脖子上这些‘东西’大摇大摆的走过霍格沃兹所有的长廊他都此刻都愿意

他需要这些吻，甚至要更重一些的啃咬才可以

他想要更多的肌肤触碰，难道对方真的能对自己下腹硬挺的欲望视而不见吗

发情期的omega，德拉科不相信自己的魅力仅限于这几个吻

但他失策了，尽管他的体温在不断升高，汗水濡湿了他的刘海，对方却只是亲吻，并没有多余的动作。  
从脖颈到他胸前的乳尖，再到——

终于，他的欲望如愿以偿的得到了抚慰。

再次睁开眼的时候，德拉科只是在床边的枕头上，发现了一根卷曲的棕色长发。

 

德拉科知道有人在盯着他

**Author's Note:**

> 没有未完待续  
> 只有洗洗睡觉


End file.
